Ed takes a dump on an Electric Fence
by Superweapon458
Summary: Ed takes a crap on an electric fence as it was a remake and a re-imagining of an old Youtube Poop I did years ago. But yes its says so like in the title.


**Ed takes a dump on an Electric Fence**

Today Ed was running down the street laughing as usual be-cuz he's stupid as hell and doesn't know what he laughs at at all. as he was always as he just ran and ran like he duz in the cartoons and then when he does he comes across a electric fence and then when he looks at it he decides to toss something at it as he throws a rock at it but not sure what it might do. "If I see an electric fence what do I do? What did Double D tell me" Ed said as he forgot to remember what Double D said to him. But then he takes a bottle of some soda or whatever it is and pours it in on there as he starts laughing still like it is a place to throw away soda or something or whatever as he was still laughing, but then he wanted to take a dump he takes a crap as it takes three minutes for it to come out and then when he does it shoots out like a cork cumin out of a bottle and then it ends up shocking up as when it burns it looks like a dead rat, but when he shoots out another crap it burns there and then sticks there. Ed wanted to take it out of the electric fense but he tried to remember what Double D telled him as he had a thought bubble as it appeared as a cutaway gag of himself in it where Double D was talking to him as Ed telling him not to mess with an electric outlet and electricirt is dangerous but Ed's eyes are just in two directions but he's just too stupid to get anything as he looked at Double D's head like its a tub of gravy filled with 100 loads of buttered toast and Double D said "Ed... BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, that is why u DON'T stik ur hand in an electric outlet". But when he got done he decides that he wants to go to the bathroom but there was no bathroom around but then he P's all over the fence as it starts causing a chain reaction and start making buzzing noises, "Funny electricity and smells funny too huhuhuh" Ed sez and then he starts to take a steamy, boiling and bubbly (not like girly and happily like that) dump on the electric dense as the fence whortcircuits and starts causing an electric shockwave and shocks Ed and he gets so electrocuted as he falls to the ground. As everything is in Ed's vision he then looks around as everything turns black.

As Ed wakens up he finds himself in a doctor's operating room as he sees Rolf "Rolf wonders hen 'Ed boy' woke up" dressed as a doctor "Hiya Rolf!" says Ed then Rolf says "Hold on there Ed boy don't move and close your eyes if you don't like the sight of blood as Rolf doesn't like the sight too" as soon as before ed gets operated on Kevin comes up to Ed as Kevin is dressed as a nurse holding a chainsaw and another comes in with a machete and another comes by with a shotgun as they all say "Say Goodnight drok! Muhuhahahahahahaha" with their eyes gleaming red as then Ed runs for the hells out the door and then he is in outer space as he is on gloating doors as he is next to himself as his other self has his head floating off his shoulders all insaneely says "Walk on into the light its safe in side and go to this door..." as his eyes are orange and yellow as his weird ass looking self is there and then he sends him in a dreamland that as where everything is walking on water and fish have feet like humins do and people have propellers for feet as where he also noticed people's heads flaying around in the air and it was a bunch of Rolf, Kevin and Jimmy heads happily as there was clones of Nazz in a bikini smiling as she was trying to look like Diora Baird (if you don't know who she is GO LOOK HER UP) flying around saw Kevn n Rolf driving a teacup with monster truck wheels and Sara and Jimmey were riding zombies while dressed up in cowboy hats as there was a clouds with doors on them and where there was wooden crates with teh ? like it does in Crash Bandicoot (but this isn't a Crash Bandicoot fanfic) Johnny twobyfour with Plank was running away from clowns using buttered toest as a magic carpet while wielding tommy-guns and were dressed in a top hat, Jonny was running away with

Plank but their heads were on different bodies as Plank had Jonny'z boddy and Jonny had Planks body while riding a octopus. There was zombie city as the zombies were dancing to an 80's songs such as thriller and sum other songs from teh 80's, there were other places such as chicken forest where you can ride chickens the size of minivans, gravy-town where there was a giant town as there was lakes swimming in gravy and enjoyed it as they don't need mashed up potatoes. "Whoa look at this place" Ed says as he takes a chicken and he drives it as it has a steering wheel in its head as he drives it over to his house as he meets a girl version of him self but he he doesn't encounter her with Edd and Eddy as they are giggling about stupid shit only girls only like and boys and shopping along with other things that make guys like me want to puke to. So the girl versions of the Ed boys go somewhere because nobody cares about them. So Ed runs to the lane as he finds Eddy and then he opens a ? box as he does he gets some kind of weird fish ball looking thingy looking like a cow heart as he tosses it but Double D tries to warn him not o throw it but it some how then hits DarksydePhil as he screams in anger yelling "WHAT?! Why did that hit me? I was standing right here!" just the reason why he got hit. Eddy tossed one at Rebecca Blak in teh face and causes her to blow up and she explodes, then he throws it at a guy as if he thought it was a brick as he falls down on himself, another time he throws a fish ball is when he throws it at Kevin as Ed says "Kevin look out!" riding his bike as it hits him sends him flying into somewhere like DarksydePhil's wall of his house, tosses another at DarksydePhil as he screams saying "What I was blocking that!? Spamming fireballs LOL" Eddy had a fish ball tossing party as Double D tried to keep telling him "Eddy NO" to no avail. But Eddy then tosses a fish ball thingy or whatver it was at the thing as it went across the world and then hit AVGN and he exploded and fell on the ground as his shoes went flying into the air. As soon as Eddy threw more fish balls he started causing terrorist attacks as then people didn't know it was him that did it as nobody cared. "Nice shot Eddy" Ed said a Eddy fossed one and bombed a city of somewhere stupid as it was a city of doodoo birds. And his last throw he then throwed one at Sam Puckett as she catches it and threw it back at Eddy as he was knocked down and on the ground out cold. "Are you O-K Eddy?" Ed said as Double D shook his head in dismay, "Maybe he should know better not to throw that at me" Sam Cluckett said unamused. Then there was a giant clam flying with bird wings and tentacle eyes and berating fire as then Kebin and Double G switched voices 4 no reosin, "Is that a giant clam" Keven says with confused look on his face and Double D says "Was that a giant clam" with a neutral look on his face.

And as soon as the giant clam was flying it was breathing fire causing the destruction and disasters to it bigger than the Hindenburg disaster and it was not even funny as the Eds fled with their lives they were cornered as the GIANT clam vomited fire as they were saved by the popcorn fairies Bloom, Stella and teh others from Winx Club... (why them? Because its a girly girl ass show only girls like... PU) "Thanks for saving us popcorn fairies" Eddy says with happiness saving them but Kevin wants to ask them out but before he does the Bloom and Stella are eaten by a Ed-dinosaur as it chews them up as they are screaming with dispeer. Ed looked as his eyes were crossed, Double D had a disgusted face and Eddy shook his head and said "Where'd that come from?" But anyway they just do anything as Eddy wants to sell the clam to the fish market Ed starts dry humping Double D for no reason, Rolf starts watching in coinfusion as when he cannot take his eyes away from that while he is driving his giant wiener off to the market he crashes into a tree where he gets stuck.

As when it cuts to the real world of the land that is actually reality not in Ed's messed up dreamland Ed is on teh ground as he smells like poop as Double D and Eddy come by and noticed Ed asleep from his shock from the diarrhea dump he took on the electric fence and was unable to wake up. "Ed! Come on Ed please wake up! Playing with an electric hazard was unsafe and the consequences happened like this... I cannot believe it" Double D said guiltily and Eddy said "Come on Monobrow just wake up for your pals just wake up for a chicken or something!?" Ed tried to wake up but just couldn't but appeared like he was dying but was just asleep. "Man I could use this idiot's jokes right now" Eddy says as Double D sadly says "If only we could have stopped him sooner Eddy, now lets take our companion and take care of him.". As they take Ed back they then take him back to Double D's house.

Cut back to the dreamland the Eds go down to the hentai theater to look at some boobs as soon as they do they go there as they get their tickets and then take their seats. When they watch the movies they are there with the Kankers, the other Winx club fairies, Kevin, Sarah Jimmy, along with Carly, Sam and Freddy and DarksydePhil and watch the flick. But as soon as they are about to watch the film they are ending up experiencing technical difficulties. "What is the meaning of this!?" says angrily, "Show me titty damnnit! Show me titties!" DarksydePhil said. "I WANT my money back" Eddy said as soon as things get worse a large giant cheeseburger monster with teeth and everything came out the screen as it had fists and walked on spider legs but then then everybody ran for their lives but the cheeseburger breath electricity as it was crazy slow but everyone ran away but as soon as the monster cheeseburger went out to attack it spawned little eggs to try and eat everyone else but the Ed boys ran as fast as they could but they ere in the fast food place as they found Kevin and Nazz. Kevin had a human hand which had fingers broken off for a head and Nazz had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for a head they didn't do anything or say anything but Ed had no idea what he was doing or even cared but something was out of the ordinary but Ed had to find a way out but when Ed along with Edd and Eddy go outside it is night time for no reason as then they are not in the culdesack anymore but its in a graveyard but then when Ed looks around the fast-food are is all gone as now the ground is foggy, "Where did all this come from? This is completely bewildering" Double D says then the Ed boys looked around there was giant man eating piranha plants and monstrous trees with glowing eyes and when they kept running they find all the kids in the culdesack including the Kanker sisters and the cast from iCarly as they are turned to zombies. "I knew I should have stayed at home!" Eddy says as Double D starts screaming as Ed says nothing and stares into space. As soon as everyone gather towards the Eds they are cornered as then the Winx Club fairies are there as zombies too Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Layla, Flora, Aisha and Musa along with the Trix as they are all undead. The Kankers all grab instruments as they are one of the smarter zombies (retaining their personalities) Lee grabs a guitar and plays it, Marie is the DJ and May plays the piano and they end up playing Micheal Jackson's thriller and along with this Ed "Double D are we going to get out of this one?" as could use Double D's help but he finds out he has turned to a zombie along with Eddy who has become a zombie (as Edd n Eddi are dressed in suits with fedoras) "Aaaagh! Not you too" Ed screams in terrorism. As all the zombies end up dancing altogether along with Ed and make a huge number line as singing is ensues by the Kankers as all the zombies end up dancing and Ed has fun with it (even though he should have thought about running away). At the end of the song the Kankers disappear into nothingness Ed says "That was fun lets do that again" but he turns around and finds everybody (zombified) about to murder him brutally. Eddy is laughing as he is about to eat him as Double D is just has an evil smile on his face as everybody closes in on Ed as he has no place to go as he could just run away but he's too stupid to do that. "Eddy... Double D don't do it I'm your pal! Its me friends!" Ed yells, but they don't listen to him because they want to eat his brains (although he has 0% brains). Ed begins screaming as all the zombies disappear into thin air and just aimlessly turn into butterflies making fart noises as they are gone.

But Ed just looks around is he is alone and then found himself back in the culdesac in outer space as there is giant toasters and then there was giant eyeballs as they were crying out gravy and made a large tsumani. Ed ran for the hills where the tidal wave of gravy hit the culdesac where it was like a ghost town because nobody was there but then where he was after that he fell down into a pit as it led to nowhere as he found himself somewhere like it was in outer space. He was stranded on a desert asteroid where there were statues of busty anime girls there. Suddenly he meets a giant robot three headed zombie alien the size of a transformer one head has Rolf's, one head has Kevin's and the last one has Sarah's as they are laughing menacingly as they had machine guns for hands and flew in the air preparing too kill Ed as Ed had nowhere and no place to run. Ed had to fight the robot as he jammed the weapons by throwing buttered toast as the butter of the toast short-circuited the weapons of the robot as the weapons were useless as a final attack the robot's heads wanted to puke base (a type of acid) on Ed and kill him. But Ed took out a toaster and threw it at the robot as it created a hole in the armor which made them smoke up and then fall into the ground and fall into the bottomless pits into the abyss. Ed then walked away triumelephantly to the next door but he meets his other self with his head floating off his body like his eyebrow floats off his head "Walk on in to there it is safe" But suddenly another door appears as it is opened by Double D and Eddy and tell him to wake up. "Ed! Come on Ed please wake up! Playing with an electric hazard was unsafe and the consequences happened like this... I cannot believe it" Double D said guiltily and Ed looked at the two doors noticing things weren't right as Eddy said "Come on Monobrow just wake up for your pals just wake up for a chicken or something!?" Ed listened to the two to wake up but just couldn't take anymore of the dreamland torment. "Man I could use this idiot's jokes right now" Eddy says as Double D sadly says "If only we could have stopped him sooner Eddy, now lets take our companion and take care of him." "Come on Double D and Eddy I will be there as always" as he said happily and hugged them "You can hear us?" Double D said and Ed says "Yep you're standing right here" as they are in the door as Ed soon wakes up.

As Ed awakens he finds himself in Double D's house and is back to reality as he says "Double D is that you?" as he is happy to see him and Double D says "I hope you hadn't suffered from that electrocution mister... But its good to see you are yourself again". "Didn't you miss me? It was so horrible! I was in a crazy dream as everything all nuts and I couldn't run away" Ed said, "Easy on yourself monobrow, you had us worried too but yeah how about ya just go back to sleep Ed" Eddy said. "I'm so happy I could just read comics and watch monster movies again and we can go to my place!" Ed said happily and then Double D says "Its good to have you back Ed.".

As it doesn't end there Sarah and Jimmy run and go alongside running happily for a picnic as they are going to the lane down to the playground or wherever or the creek but when they go by they try to cross a fence. "Gee Sarha how will we get across?" said Jimmy, "Leave it to me" said Sarah as they have to throw the picnic basket over it as they do. "NOW... Lets get across this fence Jimmy" as Sarah and Jimmy climb the electric fence they end up getting shocked really badly as it was the SAME one Ed messed around with earlier as they both passed out and crapped out. When they passed out they forgot to read the sign that said "WARNING! ELECTRIC FENCE DO NOT CROSS". And that is when it ends.

TEH END... :)


End file.
